ramenitrofandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander's Quotes of Excellence
Alexander's Quote of Excellence is a book filled with Alexander's diary entries. AQE 1: Introduction "Alexander James. A name of the Great Queen/King. A veteran dreamweaver of equal peace. A sole warrior of words. Favorite food? Hot man throats and noodles. Favorite hobby? Programming. Favorite games? STGs and Rhythm games. Dislikes? Thugs. Bullies. Liars. Traitors." -AQE 1-1 "He lived as a man, inexperienced in the social human life. The world. Completely feeling sick of devilish thoughts of the people against him. A total outsider, away from the people he once thought as friends. A lone weak person, hidden by his own works. He works on his own, flooded with imagination. He is in need of liberation, in need of freedom." -AQE 1-2 "He is a person that lived as a total fool, stabbed repeatedly at the back of his shoulders. He was desperate for attention and glory, he wanted to be noticed, but he wasn't. He gave up on being noticed. He made them notice something. He is not a person who dislikes people. He is a man who feel sorry for them. He is an empathetic person with a lightly warm, fragile, heart, like a woman's. He is timid, he is alone. He is all by his own, he does not need anyone. He is a lunatic." -AQE 1-3 "He is Alexander James." -AQE 1-4 AQE 2: Emotion "Do you know how I feel when I hide my emotional pain and smile away? No, because you are not me." -AQE 2-1 "My emotions are real. But they're hidden. After being hidden away, I can't release it anymore. I want to release it as much as I want, but I can't." -AQE 2-2 "There are reasons why I can't. Circumstances, situations, consequences." -AQE 2-3 " 'Don't you care about us?', they said. If I don't care at all, I wouldn't hide away my pain and I would release it hard." -AQE 2-4 " 'Don't you love us?', they said. But I've loved everyone. I tried, but I can't. It was... too hard for me to validate the sincerity and kindness of a person." -AQE 2-5 " 'Don't you need us?', they said. I do not need anyone that thinks I need them because they want to be needed by needing themselves to people who doesn't need them. I am not someone who aims for people who seek friendship. I aim for someone who NEEDS friendship." -AQE 2-6 "This is the kind of person I was. Arrogant and conceited. Unloved and despised. Hated and alone. I actually envy you all, who can freely do anything. You can have enjoyment anytime with no hassle, you can freely do anything with no signs of sadness." -AQE 2-7 "But I just can't leave yet... I know that every life means something. I know that every life of a person is more valuable than a diamond spoon. I know that every life of a person is more important than money and wealth. -AQE 2-8 "I want to... know... the people's lives." -AQE 2-9 "This is me. Girlish, empathetic, caring, loving, sweet, and emotional. I am such a weak person." -AQE 2-10 "Whoever is reading this message... I want to say three words to you. I... love you." -AQE 2-11 "I love you so much. For trying to understand me. I appreciate the empathy of you. I rarely see people like me, nowadays..." -AQE 2-12 "I really, really love you. Thank you for caring about me. I want you to know about me more... So that we can get to know each other..." -AQE 2-13 AQE 3: Gender "Why do I subconsciously act like a girl while my physical gender is masculine? Why do I subconsciously call myself a man, even if my mind is as sensitive as a girl's? Why, what, why?" -AQE 3-1 "I've learned the truth that I believe in. But the truth... is it really the truth I am looking for? That this is not my body?" -AQE 3-2 "No! If this wasn't my body, I wouldn't even have a shred of memory! That must mean... I am me." -AQE 3-3 "I wasn't I. I was 'we'. We. We are siblings." -AQE 3-4 "A boy and a girl, merged into one soul. But the brain is just too persuasive. It forces me to different memories that do not have to exist." -AQE 3-5 "I, don't know the truth anymore. I've deluded myself to many delusions of myself." -AQE 3-6 "But I will believe in what I've known! My theories, even if I am not sure, it has to be trusted!" -AQE 3-7 "I am a mixture, a hybrid, a mistake. Because no man in the world is perfect. The feelings inside are mixed as well." -AQE 3-8 "I'm happy when I look sad. I'm sad when I look happy. I'm scared when I look sad. I'm sad when I look angry. Why am I always sad?" -AQE 3-9 "Why am I always... happy but sad? Why am I pessimistic but I'm optimistic? Why am I... so happy?" -AQE 3-10 AQE 4: Rejection "John Cabangcala. Zyerre Cruz. Mark Panlilo. Class "mates". And everyone who ruined my life till I died. They all rejected I." -AQE 4-1 "Does it look like they cheer me because of my work? They smile like wolves who just found their next meal." -AQE 4-2 "Does it look like I was happy? Did I say I was?" -AQE 4-3 "Does it look like I loved what you did to me? Did I ever embraced you while you stab my back?" -AQE 4-4 "My answer is No. A giant, unbeatable, undefeated, big, NO." -AQE 4-5 "Did you ever treat me as a friend or did you label me as a worker of sluts? Are you worried when I worry about you, or are you talking absolute rubbish when I was away? Did you ever tell the word, "you're my friend", truthfully, with no presence of lies? Or is this friendship all a deadly facade and you were actually sons of Lucifer?" -AQE 4-6 "You were all liars. Traitors. You rejected me, all of you. Not me, but you. That is the undeniable truth." -AQE 4-7 "It may be ignored, but the truth is still the truth. You rejected me. All of you." -AQE 4-8 "You've betrayed me. All of you. Admit it, you've all been demonic liars in the entire time. All of you rejected me." -AQE 4-9 "I hate it." -AQE 4-10 AQE 5: Shame "What did I do... to receive embarrassment...? What did I do... to receive shame...?" -AQE 5-1 "I did nothing to receive shame. The shame received me." -AQE 5-2 "It is destined anytime... But why me?! Why always me?!?!" -AQE 5-3 "What did I do always receive embarrassment from anyone?! Why?! What?! WHY?!" -AQE 5-4 "Who came up with the devilish plan to send me shame for life?!" -AQE 5-5 "I do not want shame... I despise shame, I curse the days I ever receive shame." -AQE 5-6 "The shame... I want it all to be gone! All because of my circumstances...!" -AQE 5-7 "I hate the setting of my life! Where I was born... How I was born... How I existed is my first sin...!" -AQE 5-8 "Why do I have to exist...? What is it that I can thank for?" -AQE 5-9 "How did I end up living in a world flooded with disgusting discrimination?" -AQE 5-10 "I don't care anymore. Why would I? Is there anything that happened for me to be better? NO!" -AQE 5-11 "All of it, nonsense, rubbish, stupidity, foolishness! There is no such thing as not being embarrassed in this world!" -AQE 5-12 "The most cruel embarrassment is every shame I received!" -AQE 5-13 "I curse all people who sent me these! Give them death! Death!" -AQE 5-14 "Thinking about it alone makes me sick! All of the things they say, all things that happened, it is permanent in my mind!" -AQE 5-15 "From day to night, from dream to reality, It is stuck in my head!" -AQE 5-16 "Do I stick to hiding my tears? Yes! Because I don't want more shame upon me for crying like a lone rabbit!" -AQE 5-17 "This is one of the most unholy experiences of my life!" -AQE 5-18 "But I am thankful, for I am no longer ashamed! I am liberated!" -AQE 5-19 "Now that I'm free... I can finally build confidence." -AQE 10-20 "No embarrassing setting of appearance, no embarrassing look of gestures. No shameful memories." -AQE 10-21 AQE 6: World "The world is ironic." -AQE 6-1 "The bad people live longer, while good people die hard." -AQE 6-2 "The good people get shame and bad people were praised." -AQE 6-3 "The bad people say the "truth", but the good people's words fall on deaf ears." -AQE 6-4 "The bad people are supported, while good people are disliked." -AQE 6-5 "The good people are ignored, and bad people are liked." -AQE 6-6 "The bad people are famous and worshiped, but the good people fall on obscurity and loneliness." -AQE 6-7 "The whole world is against my words, my truthful mouth." -AQE 6-8 "This is not the feminine side speaking. This is my spirit telling the humanity." -AQE 6-9 "The human era shall kill itself, sooner or later by the demon's filthy hands. The human era will reject itself and destroy itself. The human era is the last era to exist if the vileness don't stop." -AQE 6-10 "We all know that evil was existent for many reasons. But it is summed up into one conclusion: It delivers you to the devil." -AQE 6-11 "The world may be blind to these words, but my mouth had enough of this absurd and cruel world." -AQE 6-12 "The world once created for souls to experience human life, is now used to abuse souls. They, the souls, started this, and they must end it themselves. That is all, may God bless all of the fellow people living and reading this." -AQE 6-13 AQE 7: Wrath "Do you know what it means to be extremely frustrated, for a long period of time? Do you know how much it stressed me to be endlessly furious for decades?" -AQE 7-1 "John Cabangcala, Angel McBrylle de Guzman, you two! This is your faults! I indict you!" -AQE 7-2 "I am living everyday with no day of forgetting the fork in our friendship that you call. You have betrayed me, and I betrayed you. But we are still uneven, for my rage is persistent on its own." -AQE 7-3 "My inner, hidden rage, that I want to let go... I can't throw it away. It was, too resistant." -AQE 7-4 "This is why I am telling you to apologize in a truthful, honest manner." -AQE 7-5 "I am unlike you, liars, scums, and foolish amateurs! I do not tolerate such rubbish!" -AQE 7-6 "I will erase you, all of you, all of you I will punish you with my words!" -AQE 7-7 "You, are all foes. And as foes, I want you all dead with your own works!" -AQE 7-8 "Not all foes can be forgiven. Not all foes can be friends. Ther are just some foes like them that should be handled and persecuted." -AQE 7-9 AQE 8: Revenge "It's time to defeat all foes that I befriended before. The ones who treated me as a worker. The ones who rejected me. The ones who betrayed me. Regardless of age, gender, and appearance. I judged them by their hearts." -AQE 8-1 "I do not want to do it, but I have to do it. I would, I might, I won't. I can't. But... I must. I can." -AQE 8-2 "I will teach them the true power of an exceptional hybrid mind. One by one." -AQE 8-3 "John Cabangcala is an idiot. Someone who only tell lies, someone who breaches in people's hearts and backstabs them. He does not apologize, his heart is as hard as bedrock. He has the guts to murder minds by shame. He is an untrustworthy man whom cannot be trusted, that anytime you tell him a secret, he would bluff it and share it to cause a scandal. He would put shame on anyone he thinks is vulnerable. He steals and loot items from the students during class breaks. He is an evil man who had no other dreams in life but to smoke weed and beat everyone. He is a soulless, heartless, evil ginger. Jesus won't take him, nor would Satan. No one would take him, so he will die for eternity. I curse the days I lived with him. He is a personal thorn on my hemorrhoids. He is worse than Ebola itself. He is worse than anything deadly in this world. Loving this ruthless, soulless, heartless masquerade is an unpardonable mortal sin, as he just pushes you, forces you to faulty actions and wrong doings." -AQE 8-4 "Zyerre Cruz is also an idiot, in any way. He is a thug. A boastful thug who only thinks about himself. He is someone who would strike your heart by shame until you snap off so that you will take the blame for him. He laughs at your back, he stabs it with his bare bloodthirsty hands. He is a person who joined John and their gang." -AQE 8-5 "Ken Lawrence Yu, an foolishly foolish, immature bully. He boasts weaker than Zyerre, he backstabs weaker than John, but his temper makes the adrenaline for him to instantly murder anyone. He was banned more than I was, but I have no idea why he always gets through fights and end up having no penalties at all. He had more than five fights against students. He is brutal. Ruthless monster who imitate killers' moves. He might kill anyone, for he can." -AQE 8-6 "Nash Aaron Francisco, another idiot. He murder minds by shame, like John. But he is very reckless and he always end up getting caught. He likes it, he is a person who joined John and their gang." -AQE 8-7 "Angelo James Estrella, a desperate copydog of John Cabangcala. He looted on some items, but he is nothing compared to John. He is a classic, try-hard, fat newbie who wants to feel belong by being evil. He got influenced by idiots, he even stole a cellular phone! This person is no real man. He is another immature amateur boy who is bored at life. He is a person who joined John and their gang." -AQE 8-8 "Angel McBrylle de Guzman, is a real pain in the testicles. He is someone who had no brains at all, but he knows nothing but lust. He is a man who only likes lustful things. He is untrustworthy. He is, a devilish sucker. He deserves to be nailed by three dildos. He deserves a double tentacle rape. He deserves to be gangraped by homosexuals to death. He deserves to drink semen for eternity. He deserved to suck it all, opening his mouth up to receive it real good." -AQE 8-9 "Jasmine Refugio, a despicable girl who is nothing but looks. Does her looks deceive you? Of course it does. Because you are not me." -AQE 8-10 "All of them, and there are a lot more. But... whoever they are... I will teach them too." -AQE 8-11 AQE 9: Understanding "Do they understand anything about me? Do they know what is all about me and what I do? Do they know everything, understand everything about me? Of course not. Because they are not me." -AQE 9-1 "The whole world does not show understanding, it shows ignorance by rejection and misunderstanding by jumping to conclusions." -AQE 9-2 "How many weight would they lose by jumping to conclusions? I say, they would be so skinny that the bone is bigger than the muscles." -AQE 9-3 "Ah, the world is going nuts. The world no longer understands. Are there any people who still does? There are. But they hide themselves because of the same reason: They don't want to be influenced by evil people." -AQE 9-4 "The world is full of wonderful, empathetic people. But why are they always hidden? Why are they misunderstood? Why are WE misunderstood?" -AQE 9-5 "The whole world may reject, ignore, or misunderstand. But the Lord will always understand. He looks at our hearts, our inner hearts. He does not look at the naked truth alone, but at the whole truth itself." -AQE 9-6 "The Lord is with us, even if the world disagrees. By faith, we connect ourselves to the Lord." -AQE 9-7 "We are never misunderstood. We are not alone. But if we try our hardest to meet ourselves, the whole world will change." -AQE 9-8 "I'll be waiting for you, my friends. I'll be waiting." -AQE 9-9 AQE 10: Passion "Whatever is my passion... It is actually very strong, yet so powerful." -AQE 10-1 "My passion... is being liberated to create." -AQE 10-2 "Many people, especially ignorant people, had no passion at something or anything. But I do." -AQE 10-3 "To create is like intercourse. To create is like reproduction of yourself." -AQE 10-4 "To reproduce yourself is like giving birth. A new joy, and a new happiness." -AQE 10-5 "It just feels... very sweet... to create..." -AQE 10-6 "When I create, I feel passionate... I feel... I feel pleasure... I feel happy... I feel so passionate! Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" -AQE 10-7 "This is me, passionately making dreams! This is my passion! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahhhh~! It feels... so exciting! It feels good! I feel so good! It's so sweet, so passionate! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" -AQE 10-8 AQE 11: Agony "My mother knew my sickness, as just a sickness and nothing more and nothing less." -AQE 11-1 "She was given a recommended medication for me to drink daily." -AQE 11-2 "The first day I drank it... was the birth of my caged wrath forbidden to be released to the world." -AQE 11-3 "I felt... surprisingly mad." -AQE 11-4 "Tears of madness dripping from my soul, hands prepared to break the necks of the enemies and mouth ready to eat throats and cry for insanity." -AQE 11-5 "Eyes gazing to everyone who are enemies of me." -AQE 11-6 "My girly side, unconscious. She was separated from me, by this drug..." -AQE 11-7 "How dare all of you to kill my good side... I shall show no love to all of you!" -AQE 11-8 "You killed my good side, and now I'm going to share everything I had, to the whole humanity itself!" -AQE 11-9 AQE 12: Stupidity "Three things are infinite. God, the WinRAR free trial license, and the human stupidity." -AQE 12-1 "The world has always been so stupid. It was heartless. Insensitive. Disloyal. Dishonest. Unhappy. And ignorant. They've only thought of themselves, and none else." -AQE 12-2 "About me, none cared at all. There are only two people that cared since. My 'brother' and my 'imagination'. They were my parents to me, unlike the real parent who is very ignorant and stupid. Ignoring the feelings of the youth is a devastating sin, causing millions of rebellions everyday." -AQE 12-3 "This world was so stupid, they thought they're the center of the universe. The Earthlings were so stupid that they thought they own the universe. The world was near the trouble." -AQE 12-4 "The world was completely ruined, as it ignores the hearts of the youth. The adult life started by youth, so we must treat both ages as equal. But people treated them as chickens and boulders on a desert." -AQE 12-5 "The world will remain stupid until the world destroys itself. The world will remain a world of pain and stupidity. Lack of knowledge and intelligence. Lack of certainty and truth. Lack of everything." -AQE 12-6 "The world lacks everything, by wielding stupidity upon their foolishly foolish foolishness. They deserve no power. But the world, is war." -AQE 12-7 "The world likes games. War games like hurting your mind and heart. Abusing your body and soul. This is what happened to the world after we spread the stupidity." -AQE 12-8 "The world will remain stupid, I just know it. Stupidity of the people, stupidity of consequences, stupidity of the world." -AQE 12-9 "Earthlings, be scared do not. Sharing the world, we are. Saving the planet, we can. All of you to change your minds, we want." -AQE 12-10 Trivia * The shortest quote and AQE is AQE 1-4. * AQE 3: Gender is the first AQE to have exactly 10 quotes; the average amount of quotes in a collection, AQE 4: Rejection being second. * AQE 5: Shame is yet the longest collection of AQE, with a total AQE quotes of 20. Most AQE quotes only reach up to 10. * On AQE 10-8, she lost her mind due to typing and arousal. Category:Rejected Domination